Marques d'amour
by angemewmew
Summary: L'inquiétude de ses amis est si touchante, pourtant il ne ressent que du plaisir à ses marques. Il l'aime savoir qu'ils s'appartiennent mutuellement OS


Titre : Marques d'amour !

Type : OS

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J. .

Ce OS sera en deux versions, une version HPDM et une HPSS, pourquoi ? Je n'arrivais pas à choisir qui je voulais comme couple, alors autant faire les deux.

HPDM

Bonne Lecture !

00 H 30

A cette-heure ci, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient dans leur salle commune, ou bien dans leur dortoir. Peu d'élèves se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le trio d'or accompagné de Neville ainsi que de Seamus et de Dean était resté dans la pièce pour discuter ensemble comme ils en avaient souvent l'habitude en fin de semaine. Dean et Seamus disputaient une partie d'échec version sorcier tandis que Neville, Ron et Harry discutaient ensemble de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la semaine. Seul Hermione ne participait pas vraiment ce soir-là, plongée dans sa lecture. Elle appréciait lire autour de ses amis, trouvant cette ambiance apaisante.

Neville entama les hostilités en baillant longuement, suivit par Seamus et Dean, baillant en concert, étouffant un rire commun. Ron laissa un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres tout en se levant et s'étira de tout son saoul. Il se faisait tard et ils semblaient tous fatigués. Hermione prit les devants en fermant son livre, non sans avoir oublier de mettre un marque page. Elle se leva à son tour, se dirigeant vers la porte de ses appartements.

\- Vous devriez tous aller dormir, même si nous n'avons pas cours demain nous devons tout de même être en forme pour la sortie sur le chemin de traverse.

Seamus et Dean se sourirent, faisant un signe aux autres, chacun se regardant avec un regard espiègle se suivant de près en montant dans leur dortoir sous le regard amusé de leurs amis. Ron soupira lourdement en les regardant s'enfuir tel des amoureux en rut.

\- On va encore avoir du mal à dormir ce soir.

Neville rigola en récupérant un livre à lui qui trainait sur un siège tout en jetant un œil vers leur dortoir.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça Ron, tu ronfles si fort que ça cache leurs ébats lorsqu'ils oublient de lancer un petit assurdiato.

\- Ça m'est égal, ce soir je dors dans la chambre de 'Mione. Bonne chance les mecs !

Il fit un clin d'œil à ses deux amis, avançant vers Hermione. Harry laissa échapper un léger rire avec un regard compatissant pour Neville. Il serait sûrement le seul à mal dormir cette nuit, si on ne comptait pas les oreilles d'Hermione maltraitées par les ronflements de son petit ami.

\- D'ailleurs Ron si tu ne veux pas dormir seul dans ton lit, moi je monte maintenant, je suis exténuée.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfète qui était reliée à la salle commune mais également un tableau en dehors de leur salle comme toutes les autres chambres de préfet. Elle fut vite suivie par Ron qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, ne pas dormir dans son dortoir ce soir. Laissant seuls Harry et Neville.

Neville se gratta la nuque en regardant Harry, légèrement embarrassé.

\- Tu vas le retrouver ce soir ?

\- Comme tous les vendredis oui. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je veux juste être sûr qu'il te traite bien et que tu ailles bien, tu sais j'ai vu les…Marques que tu avais sur toi au début de la semaine. Tu avais repoussé la couette sur le bas de ton lit et je me suis réveillé plus tôt. Il te fait du mal ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais ?

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent, son cerveau n'assimilant pas tout de suite de quoi parlait son ami. Puis la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Neville devait surement parler des quelques bleues et suçons qu'il avait un peu partout sur le corps, il devait donc croire que son amant n'était pas tendre avec lui. Il regarda son ami avec indulgence et gentillesse bien que ses joues se colorèrent légèrement d'embarras à l'idée qu'il ait vu les traces de plusieurs nuits de débauches.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. On ne prête pas vraiment attention à être doux dans certains moments mais il ne me ferait jamais quoi que ce soit qui me fasse vraiment du mal. Nous sommes juste un peu trop passionnés et possessifs, et par ailleurs, tu ne le vois pas lui, mais laisse-moi te dire que sa peau marque vraiment facilement.

Neville fit mine de vomir en rigolant, tapant sur l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser y aller alors, passe une bonne fin de soirée mec !

Harry donna une accolade à son ami, le seul qui connaisse sa relation avec le prince des Serpentard. Le seul avec qui il s'était senti suffisamment à l'aise pour raconter son histoire de cœur.

Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que son sac de cours dans lequel était sa baguette et la carte des Maraudeurs. Il passa la porte de la grosse dame qui dormait et fila silencieusement, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, jusqu'au cachot.

Il emprunta le même chemin qu'à chaque fois, le connaissant à présent par cœur après toutes les fois où il était venu voir son petit ami en secret.

Il prononça à voix distincte le mot de passe pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Il passa le tableau et entra dans la chambre vide. Il entendit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain attenante, un sourire naquit sur son visage, ses yeux verts pétillant de malice. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, s'effeuillant lentement tout en marchant.

Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures ainsi que de ses chaussettes dans l'entrée, faisant quelques pas dans la chambre dans laquelle il avait ses marques, quelques objets à lui trainant ça et là. Puis ce fut au tour de sa chemise de tomber au sol, suivit de son pantalon, finissant en sous-vêtement. Il dévorait des yeux son amant sous la douche qui ne semblait ne l'avoir ni vu ni entendu. Il se débarrassa du dernier bout de tissu qui lui restait, le faisant tomber à ses pieds. Il pénétra dans la douche, se collant totalement à l'Adonis qui profitait de l'eau chaude. Il entoura ses hanches de ses bras où quelques hématomes étaient parsemés, embrassant son cou de doux baisers.

Le jeune blond sourit dès lors qu'il sentit Harry se coller à son dos, penchant la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder avec un sourire des plus sexy.

\- Salut toi, j'ai cru que j'allais finir cette douche tout seul.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Collé à lui, il en profita pour venir l'embrasser, jouant avec la lèvre inférieure du brun, la mordillant tendrement.

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué Dray'.

Draco le plaqua contre le mur, dévorant ses lèvres, descendant dans son cou, taquinant le lobe de son oreille qu'il savait très sensible. La respiration du brun s'accéléra considérablement.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais. Il suffit d'une caresse ou d'un baiser de ta part pour que je perde tous mes moyens.

\- J'ai une très nette idée de l'effet que j'ai sur toi Potter.

Harry geignit piteusement, serrant les hanches de Draco contre les siennes, lui permettant très nettement de sentir son excitation. Son membre déjà éveillé rencontra celui de Draco dans le même état. Le sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres des deux jeunes amants laissait présager une nuit de pure débauche.

Draco se baissa, venant taquiner un téton sensible, faisant tressautait l'érection du brun. Harry commençait à haletait, soumis à la bouche de son amant, perdant lentement pied.

\- Draco...Tu sais que j'aime pas faire ça comme ça, sous la douche.

Le blond se redressa, venant embrasser Harry tendrement, il le savait oui, son petit ami préférait la douceur d'un lit à la froideur dure de la faillance. Il prit le savon dans ses mains, entreprenant de laver l'autre.

\- Neville a cru que tu me faisais du mal.

Sous le regard incrédule et surpris de Draco il poursuivit tendrement, posant sa main sur l'avant-bras du blond.

\- On est possessif au lit et il a vu quelques marques sur mon corps.

\- Ton corps est à moi. Il m'appartient. Tu m'appartiens. Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas de marques moi aussi.

Et c'était vrai, la peau blanche et fine du blond marquait magnifiquement bien, ce qui enchantait au plus haut point Harry qui se permettait de lui faire des suçons partout où il le pouvait les cuisses, le torse, le cou, les fesses. Il adorait vraiment cela. Le blond avait même arrêté de prendre des douches communes dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.

\- Oui, corps et âme, je l'ai rassuré. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un sache, que je ne sois pas seul lorsque nous ne pouvons pas s'enlacer car on pourrait nous voir dans un couloir, je sais qu'il est là et qu'il me soutient lui.

Draco hocha la tête en soupirant, ayant fini de laver son aimé, il sortit de la douche et enfila une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il ne voulait pas, encore, avoir cette discussion avec Harry.

Le brun éteignit l'eau, sortant à son tour piquant une serviette de Draco pour se sécher lentement, finissant par soupirer en regardant le blond dans le miroir.

\- Désolé, je sais que tu penses que c'est mieux comme ça. Mais putain Draco, ça fait mal de voir Pansy se pavaner à ton bras comme si elle était la future madame Malfoy.

Draco enfila un boxer propre en regardant le brun qui avait tourné la tête vers lui.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y aura jamais de madame Malfoy, et pour cause, il n'y a que toi, tu es le seul, je suis gay, je suis même « Potter-sexuel ».

Harry soupira, oui, lui il le savait, mais le problème venait justement de là. Personne mis à part Neville n'était au courant et ça commençait à le peser. Vraiment.

\- J'ai aucun doute sur tes sentiments pour moi. Aucun, vraiment aucun mais tu es toujours courtisé par Pansy, elle te fait ses regards doux, et moi y'a Ginny elle ne croit pas que je suis en couple quand je lui dis, vraiment il faut que on fasse quelque chose.

\- Mon père….

Harry soupira, sortant de la salle de bain avant qu'il continue sa phrase. Le lendemain, cela allait faire deux ans qu'ils vivaient leurs amours cachés. Il se coucha dans le lit, à la place de Draco. Il faisait ça régulièrement, changeant de place ou d'oreiller pour avoir l'odeur de l'autre.

Draco prit quelques minutes pour lui, se regardant dans le miroir, murmurant pour lui-même, Harry ne l'entendant pas de là où il était.

\- D'accord. T'as gagné Potter…Qu'est-ce-que je ferais pas pour toi.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, allant rejoindre son amant dans le lit se glissant sous les draps, venant d'instinct contre lui, en cuillère, glissant sa main sur sa hanche.

\- Tu n'as pas mis de boxer.

C'était une affirmation et non une question.

Harry releva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder du coin de l'œil.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas un caractère facile, et toi non plus. Mais je n'aime pas que l'on s'embrouille. C'est rare, les moments où on peut être « normalement » ensemble.

Il se retourna vers lui, venant l'embrasser avec fougue, sa main passa sur le visage de Draco, lui offrant un sourire à tomber par terre. Le jeune héritier des Malfoy se redressa, plaquant Harry sur le dos, montant à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

\- Je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit Harry, tu ne sauras même plus comment tu t'appelles. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Le timbre de sa voix était rendu roque et sensuel à cause de l'excitation, ses yeux reflétaient un désir brûlant. Cela promettait d'être une nuit de sexe intense pour les deux princes de leur maison respective. La nuit fut des plus courtes pour tous les deux, ne leur laissant que peu de temps pour se reposer avant la sortie du lendemain.

Draco fut le premier réveillé comme à son habitude, il profita de cet instant de calme pour observer le brun qui dormait à ses côtés, le drap ne le recouvrant que partiellement laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Les années de Quidditch en avait fait une merveille pour les yeux, des muscles marquées là où il fallait, un dos musclé, des hanches étroites avec un fessier sublime. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de cette vue.

\- Tu me donnes envie de te dévorer encore et encore.

Il se releva un peu plus, embrassant l'épaule d'Harry, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en le voyant bouger.

\- Dray…

Harry papillonna des yeux pour le regarder en soupirant puis les referma en poussant un gémissement de dépit.

\- Je ne veux pas me lever, flemme, on est mieux là.

Harry se redressa dans le lit en baillant, s'étirant en gémissement à nouveau, ses muscles endoloris par la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il se tourna vers Draco, souriant, le voyant avec les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore un peu embrumés par le sommeil.

\- T'es vraiment trop adorable comme ça tu le sais ? Au saut du lit.

Draco roula des yeux, s'approchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- La faute à qui si on n'a pas assez dormi hein ? Gryffondor insatiable !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Harry se leva pour partir se laver et se préparer à directement rejoindre la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner. Il pourrait dire qu'il s'était levé avant tout le monde et qu'il avait trainé dans les couloirs sans voir le temps passer.

Le moment de la séparation avec Draco était toujours dure mais encore plus aujourd'hui puisque c'était leur anniversaire, ça faisait un deux jour pour jour qu'ils étaient en couple tous les deux. Et chacun d'eux auraient aimé passer la journée l'un avec l'autre.

Le brun partit donc en direction de la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner avec ses amis.

De son côté, le Serpentard s'en alla à la recherche de Neville Londubat, le trouvant aisément près des serres de Poudlard.

\- Hé Londubat !

Neville redressa la tête en entendant son nom. Il regarda le copain de son ami avec surprise, retirant ses gants en peau de dragon il s'approcha de l'autre.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ?

Sa voix était vraiment inquiète.

\- Non, non. Tout va pour le mieux, enfin plus ou moins. Il m'a dit que tu le couvrais quand il quittait le dortoir. Qu'il avait pleinement confiance en toi. Je voulais m'excuser pour toutes les moqueries et autres méchancetés dont j'ai pu t'affublé.

Le Gryffondor écoutait attentivement les sourcils haussés montrant sa surprise. Harry lui avait parlé du « vrai Draco » mais il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu la preuve en directe. Il avait vu Harry rayonner, être heureux. Et ce qu'il entendait là le réconfortait dans l'idée que Draco ne ferait aucun mal à son ami.

\- J'ai besoin que tu restes avec Harry aujourd'hui, enfin au moins un peu. Ne pose pas de question, fais-le pour Harry.

Neville hocha la tête après un certain temps, ayant bien réfléchi.

\- Pour Harry.

Il laissa le blond là, retrouvant son ami Gryffondor entouré de Ginny, Seamus et Dean discutant ensemble pendant le petit déjeuné. Par la suite ils allèrent tous les quatre dans le parc de Poudlard.  
Ginny était près de Harry en le regardant avec attention.

\- Tu es arrivé tard aujourd'hui dans la Grande Salle.

\- j'ai marché un peu après m'être réveillé, j'ai flâné dans les couloirs pour réfléchir un peu.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Après avoir quitté la chambre de son petit ami il avait un peu trainé, réfléchissant. Ce soir, quoi qu'il arriverait il dormirait encore avec Draco, même si cela éveillait les soupçons. C'était leur jour et ça l'agaçait et l'attristait déjà assez de ne pas pouvoir être avec l'autre.  
Seamus fixait Harry depuis un certain temps s'apercevant qu'il avait les lèvres pincées et ne semblait pas au mieux.

\- Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'il aperçut Draco s'approcher de lui tenant dans sa main la carte des Maraudeurs qu'il avait oublié le matin même. Ginny se redressa, sa main sur sa baquette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu n'as pas d'autres Hippogriffes à fouetter ?!

Draco tendit la carte qui appartenait à Harry en ignorant la rousse.

\- Tu as oublié ça ce matin sur mon bureau. J'ai pensé que tu aurais été embêté pour ce soir si tu ne l'avais pas.

Harry avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte en regardant son petit ami. Il ne savait pas du tout sur quel pied danser.

\- Heu…Oui, sûrement.

Il tendit la main en prenant l'objet tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux essayant exactement de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il le comprenait pas du tout pourquoi d'un seul coup il lui parlait alors qu'il y avait des personnes autour d'eux.

\- Merci…J'imagine.

Harry se releva pour lui faire face se mordillant la lèvre inférieure s'approchant de Draco.

\- 'Ry, on va marcher ?

Le dénommé « 'Ry » hocha la tête se tournant vers ses amis.

\- Tout va bien.

Il commença à marcher avec son petit ami en direction du lac et sentit la main de Draco se glisser dans la sienne et l'enlacée, entre-mêlant leurs doigts. Harry s'arrêta subitement, resserrant ses doigts dans ceux du blond.

\- C'est pas une blague hein ?

Draco fit non de la tête en lui souriant

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, on ne se cache plus maintenant, je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'en dira mon père. Et puis après tout tu es un bon parti, un Potter avec une grande fortune, héritier de Serpentard. Tu auras un siège au Mangenmagot et tu es juste toi… Harry il n'y a pas moyen que l'on ne t'apprécie pas lorsque l'on te connait.

Harry tourna la tête, voyant certains regards autour d'eux, les princes respectifs de leurs maisons ennemis, qui discutait main dans la main, sans se cogner. C'était pour l'entièreté de Poudlard, ou presque, un vrai miracle.

\- Je vois que c'est donc vrai un Malfoy fait toujours les choses en grand/

\- Et tu n'as rien vu, tu m'accompagne sur le chemin de traverse cette après-midi.

Harry haussa les épaules en regardant Draco à nouveau et se pencha sur ses lèvres, y déposant les siennes dans un baiser tendre, il était d'accord pour tout tant que Draco était dans sa vie. Et s'était le cas

\- Je t'aime Draco. Joyeux anniversaire à nous.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Je t'aime.

Il scella leurs lèvres ensemble le rapprochant de lui en glissant sa main sur sa nuque, dévoilant des petites marques d'amour, sous les yeux ébahis de quelques élèves et de leurs amis se trouvant non loin.

Ils allaient avoirs quelques comptes à rendre mais ils étaient confiants, rien n'ébranlerai leurs sentiments.

Fin du One shot « Marque d'amour » . J'espère qu'il vous aurais plus (like, favoris, commente etc.)! Merci à ma nouvelle beta lilomanga ! Allez la lire elles est génial !


End file.
